


Beautiful Boy - Chris Evans Fanfic

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: ChickLit, F/M, chris evans babysit, chris evans bearded, chris evans dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Chris spends some special bonding time with his 5 year old son





	Beautiful Boy - Chris Evans Fanfic

Chris sighed as the call ended, and gently tapped the phone against his forehead.  A sideways look to his son caught the five year old watching, blue eyes wide in anticipation.

“What time is Mommy coming home?”  he asked cautiously, knowing he wasn’t going to hear the answer he hoped for.

Shoving the phone into the pocket of his sweatpants he answered, “I'm sorry buddy. She's going to miss bedtime. She won't be home until after midnight.”

Seeing Oliver's face start to crumble, Chris deftly swooped in, scooping the young boy into his arms, and swinging him around like an airplane to the couch. He sat the little boy in his lap, making eye contact.

In a small voice, so sad it made Chris’ heart hurt, Ollie whispered, “I want Mommy. I miss her.”

“I miss her too, pal. But the people at the hospital...they really need her to be there right now. She had to stay tonight to make sure everybody would be okay.”

“Like Doc McStuffins?”

“Just like Doc McStuffins. She said she wished she could be home with her favorite boys, but there were just too many people that needed her help.”

Oliver leaned his head against his dad’s shoulder, snuggling into his neck.  “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too,” he assured before kissing the top of his head.  He sat his son straight up to get his attention. “Hey! Just because Mom’s not here doesn't mean we have to be all sad and lonely. I say we have a boys night!”

“What's a boy’s night?”

“It's a special night when we do whatever we want. Like-hey, how about we build a fort?”

“Where?”

“Right here! We’ll build it in front of the tv right here in the living room.” Chris declared excitedly, waving his arms about to show the area in question.

Now Ollie’s little face was alive, eyebrows raised, big grin spreading across from ear to ear. He looked so much like his father.   

“Can we make it huge?”  

“As big as you want buddy.”

“Can we fart in the fort?” Oliver asked while raising his eyebrows, his voice rising high in pitch.

“Only if I’m not inside,” Chris replied while making a silly face, pretending he smelled something awful. His son rolled over, clutching his stomach in hysterics.

Regaining composure he asked, “Can we eat dinner in there?”

“That depends. Before or after you fart bomb it?”

“Daddeee!”  Ollie groaned, laughing adorably.

Knowing what a special treat it was to eat somewhere other than the kitchen table, Chris leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “Yes,” before adding with a point of his finger,  “But don't tell Mom.”

“It’s our special secwet!” Oliver giggled while pulling an invisible zipper across his lips.

Both standing up now, Chris rubbed his hands together briskly, looking around at the available blankets, “Let's do this!”  

Couches and recliners were moved into place, a chair was brought up from the kitchen to hold another side. Chris brought down a king sized bedsheet to use as the top before adding blankets to make it darker.  Couch cushions and pillows were brought in for the floor.  After 20 minutes or so they stepped back to admire their work. Chris surveyed the roof, making sure it would hold while asking, “What do you think buddy?”

Oliver studied it seriously for a moment before giving it his approval by giving a running jump inside, landing on the pile of pillows with an excited squeal. He popped his head out of the fort to ask, “Dad? Can we have grilled cheese sticks for dinner?”

“You got it dude. I’m on it. Anything else?”

Giving an angelic face he knew was irresistible, Oliver added, “Can you bake some cookies too? The chocwate chip ones Mommy and me made last week?”

Pretending to think it over, Chris delayed answering him.  Truth was, he wanted cookies. His wife's cookie dough in the freezer had been taunting him all week. He looked at his son and smiled before pulling the invisible zipper across his own mouth, Oliver gave a mischievous smile and copied the motion before darting back inside.

“Alrighty then. I will go work on dessert and dinner, in that order. Can you be in charge of loading the fort with supplies?”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Came the salute as he dashed to his playroom, while Chris went off towards the kitchen.

Preheating the oven, he pulled out the Tupperware containing pre-rolled balls of cookie dough, taking out a handful (or two) to put on a cookie sheet.  Once the oven beeped to say it was ready, he popped them in, setting the timer. He pulled out the cheese and butter, snatching the bag of bread from the little cubby area, and began assembling their dinners.  

Grilled cheese sandwiches golden brown, he let them cool a bit while he plated the cookies and gathered glasses of milk.  Deciding to add something healthy, in case she asked about dinner later, he sliced an apple to go with the dinner. He used a pizza cutter to slice the sandwiches into sticks once they were not so melty, just like he had watched his wife do so many times.

Carrying a tray with their meals, Chris entered the living room, saying “Oliver? Where are you?”

“What's the secret password?” He heard from inside the tent.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!”

“You may enter, sir.”

Chris had to suppress his laugh as he looked around at the “provisions” Oliver had gathered, and he handed his son his paper plate.

Looking around, Chris took inventory: A couple of flashlights, Buzz and Woody dolls, assorted stuffed animals that had no rhyme or reason to each other, and a collection of matchbox cars.  Ollie also had some Avengers action figures that he treasured ever since he found out his daddy used to be Captain America. Next to Thor, Chris noticed and a toy doctor’s kit.  When Oliver saw him looking at it he said, “It's so a piece of Mommy is here. I have her picture, too!” He said before pulling out a small framed wedding picture.

Smiling warmly and placing a quick kiss on his son’s forehead, he complimented him, “You did a great job! Ready to start a movie? Did you pick something out?”

He nodded, handing over the movie Chris expected, knowing it was his favorite.  They watched it together, eating their sandwiches, cookies, and apple slices. Clinking their milk glasses, they toasted, “To manly men!”

There was a quick pause partway through the movie for bathroom breaks and cleanup of the dishes.  They raced each other to see who could get back into the fort first.

Towards the end of the movie, Chris noticed Oliver's head nodding down, eyes closing and opening as he fought sleep. He turned off the tv, and climbed out of the fort before reaching back in to pull his sleepy angel out. “Come on pal,” he said wrapping his son’s legs around his waist while letting his arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

“But I’m not sweepy,” he whines groggily.  He shifted his face the other way saying, “Your beard tickles me.”

Chris carried him up the stairs to his bed. As he tucked him in and turned to go the child woke up and cried out “Daddy, I’m scared!”

“Of what Ollie?” Chris asked, walking back to the bed.

“Monsters! Can you check the closet please?”  

Chris made a big show, stalking his way to the door with his fists up. Menacingly he declared, “If there’s anyone in there, this is your final warning!” before pretending to karate chop at the clothes.

“All clear”

Oliver got up on his knees, becoming more alert now.  Pointing he said, “Under the bed Daddy, under the bed!”

Chris put his old stunt training to use and jump rolled towards the bed, ending in a Spiderman-esque crouch.  He made a show of checking under the bed before looking up seriously, “All clear, son.”  

Falling back on his pillow, Oliver wiped his brow, “Phew, that was close. You’re my hero!”

Striking his old Captain pose Chris said, “Bad guys know better than to try to get into this house. Have no fear, your daddy’s here!”

Turning onto his side, Oliver asked, “Can you read me a story, pretty please?   


He couldn’t resist the pretty pleases.  “What’cha in the mood for tonight?”

“I’m A Little Teapot!”

Chris quirked his brow, thinking to himself, “Again?” but took his son’s new favorite book down anyway, and began singing the pages to him.

He had to admit, it was a pretty good book.  The Little Teapot takes small children on adventures throughout the world, and even outerspace, introducing to them to all different countries and traditions.  It made him think of all the places he would love to take his son to when he was older and could really appreciate the world. He could hardly wait, but he knew he had to be patient.  For now, he would just cherish Ollie being so young that even though he knew where to find it every time, he still got excited to point out the alien hiding in every other page of the book.  

He finished the book and was tricked into a second one. When he was done, he tucked his beautiful boy in, brushing the strands of dark blonde hair from his forehead before planting a kiss on it.  

Looking down at the peaceful face he took in the features, so much like his own. He brushed a fingertip softly over the lashes, thick and so long that the tips brushed the tops of Oliver’s cheeks.   His wife often said how happy she was that he’d inherited them from Chris. 

He began to walk away from the bed when he heard, “Daddy, can you sit with me for a little bit, just until I fall asleep? Read me another book?” He asked through a big yawn. Who could resist that voice? He took a third book down as his son rolled over, and Chris slid in beside him, thinking it was only for a few minutes.  He started reading but the boy’s soft snoring lulled him to sleep. 

Around 2 in the morning, Chris’ wife arrived home, quietly entering the house. Putting her bags by the table by the door she climbed the stairs as lightly as she could.  Looking left into the master bedroom, she noticed the bed was still made. She tiptoed her way down the hall, making t-rex arms as she went, because everyone does when tip-toeing for some reason.

In Oliver's room she found her precious boys, curled up together in his bed, book open and resting on her husband's chest. She shut off the lamp, turning on a night light that cast the moon and stars across the ceiling, and pressed play on the classical music box they played for him at night.

Creeping her way towards the bed, she removed the book from Chris, closing it and placing on the headboard with a built in bookcase. She fixed the covers over the loves of her life before bending down to plant gentle kisses on their cheeks.

Chris stirred at her touch.  Opening those beautiful eyes he smiled at her sleepily and began stretching his arms as he looked around the room, momentarily lost, before placing where he was. He softly rolled out of the bed, then covered Oliver, before following his wife into the hall.

“Long day huh?” He said when they reached their bedroom. He pulled her in for a hug, before pulling back so he could rub her shoulders.

“Too long. How did it go tonight?”

“It was great, we made a fort!”

Raising her eyebrows she asked, “Is that what happened to the living room?”

Sheepishly, Chris nodded. “We’ll clean it up in the morning, promise.  We watched a movie too.”

“Let me guess, Toy Story 3?”

“You got it!”

“Did you cry at the end again?” She teased.

“Every. Damn. Time.” He admitted without shame. “Why don't you go take a hot shower and meet me in bed. I missed snuggling you tonight.” He said before cupping her face to his gently by the chin for a kiss.

“I missed you too sweetheart. I love you.” She leaned into husband's strong arms, letting herself become enveloped by him.

“I love you more.” He said, planting a kiss to her head.

“I love you most.”  She murmured into his chest. 

“I love you to infinity and beyond.”

“You’re such a dork.” She said, with a tired chuckle.

“Ah, you know you love it!”

Looking up into his eyes she said, “I do.”   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> written to fulfill a reader request for a story about Chris being a dad and having the fic inspired by a song. I chose to use Beautiful Boy by John Lennon and this is the result. Hope you like it!
> 
> Originally published on Wattpad, this story was revised when posted here


End file.
